Caught in the Act
by ggfan10
Summary: Eleanor and Cyrus catch Blair and Chuck in a compromising situation. futurefic, oneshot.


**This is something I thought up randomly. I was sort of inspired by the episode of Friends where Monica and Chandler get caught having sex in a hospital storeroom by Monica's father. I'm sure many of you know the episode I'm talking about. I tried to put a Chuck and Blair twist on that scene. I hope that Eleanor and Cyrus don't seem too out of character. But the story wouldn't have worked if I had written them in any other way. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chuck made his way out of the ballroom of the Palace hotel and began to wander down the fairly quiet hallway in search of his wife. He had arrived at the charity event that Lily was holding twenty minutes ago and was meant to be meeting Blair there after work, but so far he had been unable to find her. Just when Chuck was about to give up on his search of the hallways and return to the ballroom to find Blair, a familiar hand grabbed him by the sleeve of his suit and pulled him into a darker, secluded section of the well-lit hallway.

He smirked, pulling the brunette towards him and kissing her passionately, "Why hello Mrs Bass."

"Good evening Mr Bass," Blair retorted with a seemingly innocent smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with the collar of his shirt. "It's about time you showed up."

"Me? I've been looking for you for the last twenty minutes," Chuck responded, his hand moving down to her lower back. "I was starting to think that my date stood me up."

"When have I ever stood you up my love?" she remarked suggestively, running her fingers along his jawline teasingly.

He smiled smugly, "A little frisky are we?"

She shrugged, blinking innocently, "Guess what?"

"What?" Chuck asked in amusement, playing along with the banter they seemed to have going on.

"I'm ovulating," Blair announced happily, as if it were the most exciting thing in the world. They had been trying to get pregnant for a couple of months and Chuck had come to enjoy the days where Blair was ovulating as she was practically all over him during that time. "You know what that means, don't you?" she asked, moving her hand down to rest on his chest.

"That for the next 48 hours, you're an easy lay?" he teased, smirking when his wife frowned at him disapprovingly.

"No," she shook her head, unable to stop herself from returning the smirk. "Well...yes but-" she stammered. "I'm your wife, it's not like you have to try that hard to get in my pants these days anyway."

"That's a good point," Chuck nodded. He grabbed her by the waist suddenly, which caught her off guard. He then turned and led Blair backwards so that she was pinned against the wall. He began to kiss her neck, causing her to moan involuntarily.

After a moment, she pushed him away slightly, "Wait a minute Bass." He peered at her in confusion, was she really going to play hard-to-get tonight? "We can't very well make babies in the hallway of your father's hotel."

"Why not? The fact that someone could catch us just makes it even more exciting," he pointed out, his hand making its way under her dress to rest on her thigh.

"Why don't we go up to your old suite?" Blair suggested, breathing heavily as he began to caress her upper thigh.

He shook his head. He then leant over and whispered huskily in her ear, "I don't think I can wait that long Mrs Bass."

Her eyes widened as his hand began to move to a different location. "Chuck!" she exclaimed, pushing his hand away with a glare. "I'm not having sex with you in a hallway outside a ballroom filled with our close friends and family." Chuck looked at her nervously, worried that he had pissed her off enough that he had ruined the mood entirely. Blair scanned the hallway for any people passing by, before asking, "Is there a closet or something nearby?"

The confident smirk returned to Chuck's face as he sighed in relief. He took her by the hand, "As you wish my love." They shared a smile, then he led her down the hallway, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Blair noted that her husband seemed to know exactly where the nearest storeroom was located. Trust Chuck to know the best places to have sex in the Palace hotel. He glanced around quickly, making sure that there was no one lurking around before opening the door of the storeroom for his wife.

Blair couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation as she hurried inside. They were acting like a couple of horny teenagers. Not that that description didn't apply to them on a regular basis, but tonight this was especially true. Chuck joined her in the storeroom, shutting the door behind him, which darkened the room significantly. She immediately reached out for him, pulling him towards her and kissing him eagerly. She broke away from the kiss after a moment, "This feels strangely familiar..."

He gave her a knowing smile, remembering back to their high school days when they were sneaking around behind Nate's back. Not being able to keep their hands off each other for an entire school day, they had ended up having sex in the janitor's closet. "I distinctly remember being in the same position nearly ten years ago," he nodded, leaning in for another kiss. "We may be older but our sex life hasn't gotten any less exciting-"

Blair put her finger to his lips, silencing him. "Enough talking Bass," she told him, removing her finger so she could pick up where they had left off. Chuck happily obliged, turning his attention to doing what he did best, making love to his wife.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eleanor and Cyrus exited the ballroom and began to walk down the hallway, chatting amongst themselves. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a moan come from the storage room on their right. Eleanor gasped in surprise. Cyrus simply turned to his wife with a mischievous smile. "I wonder what's going on in there?" he chuckled teasingly, knowing very well what was taking place behind that door.

"Oh my God," she commented in utter disgust, pulling her husband away from the door so the people inside wouldn't hear them. "There are people having sex in there!" she hissed.

"Sounds like it," he nodded, looking on in amusement at Eleanor's reaction.

She shook her head, "What kind of indecent individuals would have sex in a storeroom like that?"

"Young ones, I'm assuming," Cyrus shrugged. "It's just sex Eleanor, we're no strangers to the activity ourselves."

"Maybe so, but we have never had sex in a public place before," Eleanor pointed out.

Cyrus smirked cheekily, "Why don't we open the door? Give the youngens a bit of a scare?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Are you crazy? What are we, perverts?"

"It's just a bit of fun dear," he responded as another moan came from the storeroom. "Maybe advise them to keep it down if they wish to have sex in a public area," he added with a wink. "Come on, it will be fun."

Eleanor felt a smirk creep onto her lips as she contemplated his proposal. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking about it. One of the things she loved about Cyrus was his ability to make her do things that she would never normally even consider doing in a million years. "I suppose it could be a little amusing," she nodded. She blamed her behaviour on the three glasses of champagne she had consumed over the last hour.

Cyrus chuckled as they made their way back over to storeroom, trying to be as quite as possible. Not that the people inside would hear them anyway, since they were currently preoccupied with a certain activity. Cyrus turned to his wife and whispered, "Ready?" She nodded and held her breath as he reached over and opened the door in one abrupt motion.

Eleanor and Cyrus both gasped in horror at the sight before them. "Blair!" she shrieked, causing her daughter and her husband to break away from each other in shock. Blair tripped over a bucket and nearly began to fall, but Chuck managed to catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Mother!" Blair exclaimed, completely mortified. She pulled her dress down from where it was bunched at her waist as quickly as she could, before jumping in front of Chuck to prevent her mother and step-father from seeing any more than they already had.

"Oh my God," Cyrus commented, as he and Eleanor turned away in embarrassment.

"Shit," Chuck cursed, desperately searching the floor for his trousers.

"Crap, crap, crap," Blair muttered, rushing to put on her shoes. She made her way out of the storeroom to face her equally embarrassed mother and step-father, closing the door slightly to allow Chuck to put his pants on. She gave them a sheepish look, "Hi Mom, Cyrus. Nice to see you."

Eleanor just shook her head, still completely horrified at what she had just witnessed. "I would say the same, but I'm afraid I just saw way too much of you for my liking," she commented, fanning herself in attempt to return her bright red face to its normal colour.

She cringed, there was no way that this conversation was going to go well. "This isn't what it looks like," she insisted. To her horror, she suddenly realized that she had no idea where her underwear were. She would have to look through the storeroom for them later.

"So you and Charles weren't just having sex in a storeroom just outside an important charity event?" she questioned her daughter.

Blair didn't know how to respond, stepping forward as Chuck slipped out of the storeroom and into the hallway, doing his best to avoid making eye contact with his in-laws. He made sure to stand behind Blair to hide his obvious erection, hoping to avoid yet another awkward situation. Blair didn't seem to catch on to what he was doing and proceeded to step to his side, assuming that he wanted her to move over. He chuckled nervously, grabbing his wife by the shoulders gently and moving her back in front of him, "Blair, honey," he started with a forced smile. "Why don't you stand here?"

"Why?" she asked obliviously.

"Just...stay," Chuck pleaded, giving her a desperate look. "Please."

Blair just nodded in reply, before turning back to the older couple with a look of shame. "I really don't know what to say," she admitted, avoiding making direct eye contact with them. "We were...having sex..." she started, "But-"

"Well obviously," Eleanor retorted. "I didn't really need confirmation of that Blair."

She sighed, "There's more to this than it seems mother. It's not like we attack each other every chance we get."

"I'd be inclined to believe you if I hadn't just seen you all over each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers," she responded.

Chuck rested his hand on his wife's hip as he spoke up cautiously, "This really wasn't a spontaneous thing Eleanor- well it was...but it's not what you think. We were actually hoping that something would result from what we were just doing in there."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked, speaking for the first time in a while. He had been far too embarrassed to do so before this.

"I don't understand," Eleanor added.

Blair rolled her eyes, clearly they weren't catching on. "We were trying to get pregnant," she explained. Chuck tensed up behind her, worried about how they were going to react. It wasn't exactly something that Blair wanted to share with her mother and step-father, but it seemed like the best way to justify what had just happened.

"Oh," Cyrus remarked in surprise.

Eleanor looked just as surprised, "R-really now?" Chuck and Blair nodded, sharing a brief look.

"Well...that's wonderful," Cyrus said to them, looking genuinely excited.

"It is?" Blair asked nervously. This was definitely a memory she was going to try hard to suppress.

"It's about time you two gave me a grandchild," Eleanor told them. "You've already been married for three years, I was starting to lose hope."

"Okay, great," Chuck interjected impatiently, shifting uncomfortably at the tightness of his pants. "Now that everybody's caught up with the intimate details of our sex life, why don't you both head back to the party?" he suggested.

Eleanor nodded knowingly, hitting her husband's chest playfully, "Oh, of course. They obviously want to get back to it dear, we should leave them alone."

Blair shook her head, "No no no, we definitely don't-"

"Nonsense," her mother interjected, gesturing to the closed door behind them. "Get back in there and make me a grandchild."

"Mom!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Okay, we're leaving now," she announced, raising her hands in surrender.

Cyrus reached over and patted Chuck on the back, "Good luck." He blushed yet again. Blair and Chuck shook their heads in embarrassment as Eleanor and Cyrus made their way back to the ballroom.

"Oh my God," Blair cringed, turning to face her husband who looked very uncomfortable. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Well it did," he confirmed, shifting from one foot to the other.

She peered at him in confusion, "What's the matter? Why are you so restless?"

Chuck gulped. "I have a bit of a situation here," he told her, his eyes drifting downwards.

Her eyes followed his and she suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Oh," Blair remarked, biting her lip to hold back a giggle. "That's what the 'stand in front of me' thing was all about?"

He nodded, "Finally, she catches on."

"Um, well," she started. "Can't you just go to the bathroom and...take care of it?"

"I could, but that's not going to get you pregnant," he pointed out. "Wasn't that the point of this exercise?"

"Right, I completely forgot about that," Blair responded, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.

"What do you say Waldorf, do you want to finish what we started?" Chuck asked, looking her up and down with lust-filled eyes.

She hesitated for a moment, glancing around to make sure that no one was watching. "Fine, but we have to be really fast," she told him, gesturing for him to step back into the storeroom.

"That is not going to be a problem," he responded. "Trust me."

Blair couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as she led him into the storeroom. "It's okay Bass," she started teasingly, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "It happens to a lot of men. It's completely normal."

Chuck frowned as his wife turned to shut the door behind them. He smirked when he suddenly remembered what was in his suit pocket. "Hey Mrs Bass," he called out, throwing a red garment at her as she turned back around to face him. She managed to catch what he had thrown at her, peering at the piece of material in confusion. She blushed when she realized that it was her underwear. "You're welcome," he winked teasingly. She glared at him.

* * *

**I don't know how good this was, I kind of wrote it quickly. Hopefully, it was funny and not too out of character. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
